


Wearing My Boyfriends Shirt is A Sign

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim don’t get to be domestic. They don’t get a lot of time to relax. But when they do, they make sure to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing My Boyfriends Shirt is A Sign

Tim was sitting on the counter in Jason’s kitchen. The older male was standing in between his legs, with his hands on the younger male’s hips. Tim had his hands on the olders face, the palm of his hand below the ear, his fingers buried into his hair and his thumb stroking the older males earlobe. Tim was wearing a pair of clean jeans and one of Jason’s shirts. It was faded, old, too big for Tim and worn. Normally Tim wouldn’t wear someone else’s shirt after it’d been worn but this was different.

This was a shirt Jason had thrown on this morning when he went out to grab coffee and breakfast. It was the shirt Jason had worn when he’d crawled back into bed carefully, without trying to wake up Tim. It’d been the shirt he’d slept beside Tim in this morning.

It smelt like Jason, just him. It didn’t smell like his after shave, shampoo or deodorant. It just smelt like him. Tim likes the smell of Jason.

“What are you thinking about?” Jason asked and pressed his forehead against Tim’s. Jason was wearing a beat up muscle shirt and a pair of old worn out jeans. They were ratty, comfortable and stained.

“Nothing,” Tim smiled lightly and bumped their noses together.

This was nice. This wasn’t something they got to do all the title. Sure they got to see each other in the wee hours of the morning when the crawled into bed. Jason got to see Tim in between meetings and lunches during weekdays. Jason had to share Tim with the Titans on weekends.

They didn’t often get to just hang out in Jason’s apartment, they didn’t get to relax, they didn’t get to be domestic.

“Don’t tell lies. Want are you thinking about?” Jason leaned back and picked up the red coffee mug off of the counter beside Tim. He took a swig of the coffee and made a funny face.

“Don’t spit it back,” Tim took the mug away from Jason. The older shuddered a bit and swallowed. “Why do you think I’m lying,”

“You’re always thinking. That’s a Tim thing, like drinking nasty black coffee. Put some cream in that at least,” Jason grabbed the blue mug off of the counter and took a swig of it to wash down Tim’s coffee.

“I like my coffee like this. Why are you so interested in what I’m thinking?” Tim asked. He leaned back against the cupboard and took a sip of his coffee.

“Well it tastes like dirt,” Jason smirks a bit. He loops his thumbs through the belt loops on Tim’s jeans and pulled him closer. “Well we are doing nothing. And you are not good at doing nothing,” Tim blinked a few times at Jason.

“I like my coffee. Also I feel like you have a point,” Jason nodded.

“You’re wearing the shirt I wore this morning,”

“Make your point or we are going to cuddle on the couch and I’m going to read work files,”

“You only wear my morning shirt when you are too sick to find a clean one or you want to smell like me,”

“The files are looking mighty good right now,”

“I know something that will make you smell like me and take your mind off of everything else,”

“That sounds good,” Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders. Jason grabs onto his thighs and lifts the younger off of the counter.

“I can’t think of a better way to pass the afternoon,” Jason smirked as Tim pressed his lips to the older male’s cheek.

“Me either,” Tim had an impossible schedule all the time. Between work, saving Gotham and keeping the titans from imploding he didn’t get to have relaxing afternoon’s with his boyfriend all that often.

But when he did, Jason was particularly fond of spoiling him.


End file.
